1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-HTLV-I agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any effective therapeutic method for diseases caused by HTLV-I (Human T lymphotropic virus type I), such as adult T cell leukemia/lymphoma (ATL) has not yet been established.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,881 discloses that streptovaricin C derivatives represented by the general formula ##STR2## wherein R represents an allyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or adamanthyl group or a C.sub.1, -C.sub.20 alkyl group which can be substituted with hydroxyl, cyano, acetyl, formyl, furoyl, thenoyl, methoxy, carbamyl, phenyl or phenyl group substituted with nitro or ethyl or a phenacyl group which can be substituted with a halogen, methoxy or phenyl group,
have anti-tumour virus activities in mice. However, it has not hitherto been known that any of these streptovaricin C derivatives have activities killing cells infected with HTLV-I.